Our World Ends in Flames
by Fyte
Summary: Full Summary inside. R&R please.


~**Our world ends in flames**~

Summary:Briar Catharsis and her family moved to Forks, Washington to start over. But when a certain local Coven by the name of Cullen finds out about their dark past, and how it interweaves with their own, all hell breaks loose. Egos collide and old rivalries are rekindled, while a forbidden romance blossoms beneath the chaos. Jasper x oc. Edward x oc R&R plz

A/N: First twilight fan fiction that doesn't involve sadistically killing off all the characters that I don't like. :D YAY FOR ME!! Really needed to get this off my chest, and I thought I'd post it for kicks. Hope you like.(This symbol:•Ω• Means a change in POV. I won't tell you who's though, so you'll have to figure it out on you own. :P) I use flames to roast marshmallows and make tasty s'mores, so don't bother. And no, I won't give you one, so GIT! :( Constructive critique is love and will be worshiped as such.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

Reviews: pretty please with a chibi on top?

Warning: rated M for: Violence, Blood, Gore, Language, Emotionally unstable teenagers, Pedophile werewolfs, Lengthy melodramatic monologues, Psychotic Vampire hybrids, possible smutty vampire boy slash (if you ask nicely) Obsessive vampire boyfriends, Angst, Angst, and more Angst, Character death, mild Edward/Bella/Jacob hating, Cheesy one liners, Unhappy endings, And a whole shitload of OOC. No like-y, no read-y, kay? I use flames to roast marshmallows and make tasty s'mores, so don't bother.

* * *

~**Chapter one: Starlight leaves me weak **~

Briar awoke to the roll of distant thunder. Turning lazily over in her bed, she smiled at the dark gray sky.

"'s disappeared today, so we go out and play." She recited the mantra aloud.

Sliding gracefully out of her massive fourposter bed, she stretched and danced over to the elm wood dresser in the corner. She pulled out a black knee length dress embroidered with white and silver thread and two bright crimson ribbons. Changing quickly into the dress, she moved to the dark vanity. Wasting no time on adoration of her striking features, she pulled her long dark, almost purple hair into a loose ponytail with one ribbon and wove the other through the natural curls. Not bothering to look in the mirror, she flew out of her room and down the long arched hall. She skittered to a stop in front of heavy looking oak doors. She pushed them open effortlessly, taking quick note of the head of sleek black hair sitting on the couch.

"Good morning Salem." She placed a quick kiss on her brothers cheek.

"You're up early." Salem commented, smiling up at her.

"Todays special." Briar's green eyes met Salem's pale luminescent blue ones.

"Right, you start school today." Salem said. "I still don't understand why you want to go."

"I really don't want to," Briar confessed ",But I have to keep an eye on the rest of them."

"Ah, of course." Salem bent his neck back to look behind Briar. "Good morning Morrow."

"Un..." Morrow grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his dull evergreen eyes.

"You look tired." Briar giggled "Stay up too late with Lazarus?"

Morrow glared at her "Shut it, Briar."

"Nya, Morrow's so scary today!" Briar said in a fake scared voice.

Morrow was murmuring something unintelligible under his breath when the doors swung open again.

"What are you doing up Rogue?" Briar asked the blonde. "You're not going to school with us, are you?"

"I changed my mind." Rouge said flatly.

Briar gave Salem a sidelong look and he shrugged. They dropped the subject when a sleepy eyed boy appeared in the doorway.

"Lazarus!" Briar picked the boy off the ground with a tight hug. "How's my adorable baby brother this morning?"

"Tried..." Lazarus murmured softly.

"Aww, poor Lazarus." Briar gushed, releasing Lazarus from her grasp. He walked slowly to Morrow, and wrapped his arms around the older boys waist.

"'Morning ,love." Morrow twisted in Lazarus's embrace and kissed him forehead.

Rouge rolled his eyes at the pair while Briar and Salem turned away, giving them some privacy.

"Where's Thorne?" Salem asked Briar.

"She's not feeling well today. There's a thunderstorm rolling in." Briar looked out one of the large stained glass windows. Rain ran down it's surface in torrents.

"Mmm." Was all Salem said.

"Are the twins coming as well?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, they said they were. They should have been up by...now..." Briar trailed off, her face going blank.

"Briar?" Salem, Morrow, and Rogue all looked worriedly at their youngest sister.

•Ω•

_He is beautiful. Perhaps even more beautiful then father, through I cannot imagine how that is possible. He beckons to me, and I am revolted. What audacity could have possessed the man to greet one such as I? One who was sent to purify our defiled race. Still, I long to take that hand, and leave this world, even for a moment._

"...iar? Briar!" Salem's voice pulls me from my reverie.

My body feels heavy, as if I've been running for miles, instead of standing still. My skin is slick from sweat, and I'm shivering. I shake my head and give Salem the best reassuring smile I can muster.

"Sorry, I blanked out for a minute there." I rubbed my head.

"Does your head hurt?" Typical older brother.

"A little." A lot. My head was throbbing like no other.

"Maybe you should stay home..." Rogue said slowly.

Out of the question. I looked to Salem. We both knew what I really needed to do in this school.

"I just a bit dizzy. I'll wait outside. The rain might clear my head." I'm desperate to get away from prying eyes.

"...Alright, but if anything happens-"

"I'll call you." I finish Salem's sentence and pulled out my golden Nokia, showing it to him. He nods and I shoot out of the room into the damp air. I rush to the only windowless wall in our house, clutching my left hip the entire way. The ancient Sigil branded there was searing and the Vio placed under my skin rippled violently. I double over and retch. The bloody mass spatter against the old cobblestones. I swallowed hard, still tasting the coppery bile on my tongue. That damned piece of vampire technology did more harm then good. Still, It was necessary for me to be what I am and still lead a relatively normal life, well, as normal as a half-vampires life can be.

"Briar!" I heard Kaige and Blade's identical voices from the drive.

"Coming!" I managed out, throat still burning. I raced around the house to meet my siblings, who all stood ready. Ready for our subtle hunt.

**§~Forks High school~§**

Today has been the best day I have had in a long time. Despite it's size, Forks high had a surprising number of outcasts. People who no one cared about.

Who no one would miss.

Morrow and Lazarus had lured two occult fanatics into the woods before slaughtering them. Kaige and Blade had found two twins who practically offered them selves up on a silver plater. I personally had found a group of perverts drooling over some half naked teenager in a most likely illegal magazine. Ah, hormones. Such a lovely like device, it makes killing horny teenagers almost too easy. Honestly, they notice me until I had slit one of their throats. I hummed quietly to myself as I licked the remaining blood of my hands.

"Messy eater. As usual." I chuckle at Morrow's comment.

"I'm not the one who plays with his food, brother." I turn to face him. He sighs in grudging agreement as he bends down to pick up the corpse closest to him by the arm. "I don't suppose you left any for me, did you?"

"Aw, did Lazarus eat it all without you?" Morrow's silence translated as a definite "yes" I smiled apologetically. "There might still be some in that one." I point to the least shriveled body. Morrow knells beside it and buried his fangs into the neck.

"I'm sure no one will find us here." A voice sounds not too far from where we are. Morrow snapped his head up and glanced at me quickly. I nodded, showing that I heard it too.

"B-but Nessie, I don't understand why we're here." Another voice, closer this time.

Rapidly, Morrow and I rip the bodies to bits and cast them into the nearby dumpster. Let some poor garbage man discover them. We flatten ourselves against a cement wall out of sight of the voices.

"Nessie, will you please tell me what you're doing?" A boys voice spoke just feet away from our wall.

"I'm going to change you today like I said I would Alex." A second voice, female, answered.

"You've been saying that since last week. Change me into what?"

"Into..." the girl paused "I can't tell you right now, but it'll make it so we'll never be apart. No matter what my family says." I raised an eyebrow at Morrow. We heard a rustle on grass. The poor little star-crossed lovers must be embracing each other. Morrow motions to the roof. I nod and we scramble up the brick wall onto the flat roof. Staying low, we run to the very edge of roof and leap down. As we land, I catch sight of the pair we had left by the wall. The boy lays limply on the ground. Over him, the girl sobs hysterically.

"Why didn't it work?!" She cries. "Is it because I'm not a real vampire?" Morrow and I stop cold. I smile at my sibling, who grins back. We whirl back around the way we came and drop down behind the girl. She turns and gasps.

I hold up a hand for her to stay 'Don't worry. We won't hurt you."

"W-who are you?" She asks.

"We're just like you." Morrow moves to the boy and picks him up bridle style. "Imperfect vampires. Cursed by our foolish mothers. Doomed to live as neither one nor the other and left to fend for ourselves." I wrap my arms surreptitiously around the girls neck. She flinches slightly at the touch.

"Did you try to covert this boy, darling?" I whisper sweetly into her ear. She chokes out another sob and nods. "Oh dear, That's very unfortunate." She sniffles and I swing around to face her. "But fret not, deary. We can bring him back if you'd like."

She looks at me wide-eyed. "C-can you really?"

Of course we can darling." I smile at her and she smiles weakly back."But," Her face falls "There is a price."

"Price? What-" I place a finger on her lips to silence her "Not now. If we don't hurry, your friend will never come back." Her face turns dutiful and she nods again. I take her hand and lead her to the parking lot. School is not yet out, so the lot is empty I smile to myself as we all enter Morrows car.

* * *

How absolutely perfect this day is turning out to be.

A/N:So, thats the first chapter. Hope you liked it.


End file.
